Orthopaedic prostheses are implanted in patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Orthopaedic prostheses may replace a portion or the complete joint of a patient. For example, the orthopaedic prosthesis may replace the patient's knee, hip, shoulder, ankle, or other joint. In the case of a knee replacement, the orthopaedic knee prosthesis may include a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. In some cases, the knee prosthesis may also include a prosthetic patella component, which is secured to a posterior side of the patient's surgically-prepared patella.
Prior to performing an orthopaedic surgical procedure, medical images of the affected anatomy of the patient are typically taken. Based on those images and other constraints dictated by the surgical procedure to be performed, the orthopaedic surgeon typically selects an orthopaedic prosthesis and a corresponding surgical plan believed to provide the best results for the patient. However, orthopaedic surgeons are often limited to their own personal knowledge and experience when making those selections.